jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Bruce
These are the stories involving Bruce Dragonheart, the son of Jeffrey and Aqua. Chapter 1: Spending time with Aqua * Chapter 2: Playtime with Daddy Day 1 *(Baby Bruce was playing with Baby Lily and Flurry Heart) *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm having so much fun now!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *thinks for a moment* And i tink i know anothwer fun idea. Let's go get my Daddy. *Baby Flurry Heart: *babbles* (What for?) *Baby Bruce: You'll see. *crawls off to find Jeffrey* *(The babies find him in the backyard) *Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Aw. Hi, kids. *Baby Lily: Hi, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Baby Bruce: Daddy, can we plway on youw dwragon form plwease? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *turns into his dragon form* *(Baby Lily and Flurry Heart coo happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* Tank you, Daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anything for you, kids. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Weawwy? Anything? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing. Anything. *looks at a very small opening and smiles wider* *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Awe you gonna...?! *(To the babies' surprise, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the opening, struggles a bit, and gets stuck tightly halfway through, plugging up the doorway completely!) *(The babies cheer happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yes!! *high-fives his cousin, then quickly crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You'we the best, Daddy!!! *Baby Lily: How stuck aw you, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Very stuck tightly. Probably be a month or so before I'm free. I could be wrong, but we'll see. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Can we stawt pushing now?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Baby Lily: *immediately starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Baby Bruce: *starts pushing too* *Baby Flurry Heart: *starts pushing as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he pushes* Wow! You wewen't kidding, daddy! I can tewl you'we in thewe pwetty tight!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Wet's hope he's wight and he doesn't get fwee soon!! I'm just getting stawted!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *pushes with his strength* *(Inside Aqua walks by and notices this) *Aqua: ...!!! *smiles* Again, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Figured I'd entertain the babies. *Aqua: *smiles, approaches Dragon-Jeffrey, and pets his snout* That's fine. That just means I'LL have to entertain you, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smirks and talks seductively* Shall I change into something more appealing for you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Please do. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* Be right back, handsome. *starts to head out* *(She returns a minute later as a mermaid) *Mermaid-Aqua: *makes a pose and winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Meow. *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and "swims" up to him* You like what you see? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ooh, yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: *lays in front of Dragon-Jeffery and hugs his snout* I'm glad to hear that. And as promised, I will NEVER leave you until you are free again, my chubby cuddly dragon. No matter how long it takes. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets him* I don't care if you're stuck for months, dear. I love these moments because I get to devote my time to you, my king. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nuzzles her* And spending time with you makes me so happy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and relaxes* *(Back outside, the babies continue pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt) *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* *Baby Lily: Heave........... Ho!!!! *pushes* * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531